My Valentine
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: CHAP 2: KrisTao - lanjutan Mungkin Junmyeon dan Yixing tidak bisa melalui hari Valentine semanis pasangan lainnya karena kesibukan masing-masing. Tapi dengan kebersamaan mereka menjelang tengah malam, mereka tetap melalui hari Valentine dengan manis./"I'll always be your Valentine."/EXO fanfic/SuLay and other pairing/GS
1. Chapter 1

"Hm? Belum buka?" tanya Luhan pada dirinya sendiri ketika ia mendapati tulisan _close_ masih terpampang di pintu masuk.

Dahi gadis cantik itu semakin berkerut manakala ia tidak melihat sepotong kue pun yang harusnya menghiasi etalase toko. Kemana saja para pemiliknya? Rasa penasaran membawanya menuju pintu samping toko yang ternyata sudah tidak terkunci.

Pintu tersebut langsung mengarah pada dapur toko. Dua orang perempuan tengah sibuk dengan pekerjaan masing-masing dan saling membelakangi. Luhan masuk begitu saja dan duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Kalian tumben belum buka," kata Luhan.

"Ah, _Eonnie_," kata Kyungsoo mendongak dari coklat batangan yang baru ia keluarkan di cetakan. "Kapan datang?"

Luhan melongo. "Kau sama sekali tidak sadar aku masuk?" Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Ya ampun… untung saja aku yang masuk. Bagaimana kalau penjahat yang mau mencuri atau menculik kalian?" tanyanya hiperbola.

Yixing yang sedaritadi mendengarkan ocehan Luhan, memutar matanya. "Kau berlebihan, _Jie_." Ia mengaduk-aduk adonan kue di baskomnya. "Oh ya, _Jie_. Hari ini _free_, kan? Bisa tolong bantu menjaga toko? Kami punya banyak pesanan hari ini."

"Iya… iya…" Luhan meletakkan tas dan jaketnya di salah satu meja. "Yang mana yang harus kuletakkan di depan?" tanyanya ketika melihat banyak kue-kue coklat menggiurkan berjejer di meja.

"Semuanya," jawab Yixing sedikit berteriak karena jarak mereka cukup jauh.

Lagi-lagi Luhan melongo. Kue yang dibuat YiXing dan Kyungsoo hari ini tiga kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasanya. Pantas saja Kris sering mengomel tidak jelas pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya–termasuk Luhan–karena adik sematawayangnya ini pasti sering lembur mengerjakan pesanan.

"Biar kubantu, _Eonnie_," kata Kyungsoo. Gadis bermata bulat itu sudah membawa salah satu loyang keluar dari dapur. Luhan segera mengikuti tindakan Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production proudly

Present…

.

.

.

**My Valentine**

® 2013

.

.

.

Kehadiran Luhan sangat membantu sekali bagi toko kue dan coklat milik YiXing dan Kyungsoo. Popularitasnya sebagai salah satu member dari sebuah grup trio membuat pengunjung semakin banyak datang. Selain itu juga membuat pekerjaan YiXing tambah banyak.

Sejak pagi tadi, gadis kuturunan China itu sama sekali tidak keluar dari dapur. Ia terus-terusan bergelut dengan adonan-adonan kue yang hampir semuanya mengandung unsur coklat. Valentine tahun ini memang membawa berkah tersendiri baginya. Tambahan kehadiran Baekhyun–teman segrup Luhan–yang tiba-tiba saja membantu, membuat pengunjung semakin histeris dan memenuhi toko dalam waktu sekejap.

Yixing tidak terlalu peduli betapa letihnya ia hari ini. Ia senang bisa melihat wajah-wajah bahagia yang menikmati kudapan buatannya dan Kyungsoo. Melihat hal itu saja, ia seperti mendapat energi baru.

Toko memang sudah tutup sejak jam setengah sebelas malam tadi. Tapi bukan berarti Luhan, Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, dan YiXing sudah pulang. Mereka masih harus membereskan kekacauan yang terjadi. Lantai harus dipel agar besok pagi sudah siap. Begitu pula dengan nampan-nampan dan perabotan lainnya.

"_Jiejie_!" panggil sebuah suara cempreng. Seorang gadis tinggi berambut hitam legam memasuki toko dengan boneka panda besar ia peluk. Saking besarnya boneka itu, bahkan sampai menurutpi wajahnya.

"Kau dari mana, Tao?" tanya Luhan, "ini kan sudah larut!"

Gadis bernama Tao itu meletakkan pandanya di meja kasir. "Aku dari kampus. Kris _Gege_ menyuruhku ke sini."

"Kau mengambil jam malam? Memangnya pagi-pagi kamu mau ngapain?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran. Ia baru saja kembali setelah tadi menaruh pel ke gudang.

"Aku mau mencoba cari kerja," jawabnya. "_Jie_, kau punya pekerjaan untukku, tidak?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Kau bisa menjadi _maid_ di _dorm_ kami kalau kau mau, Baby Panda. Kris juga pasti tidak akan melarangmu," celetuk seorang namja berkulit hitam yang memasukki toko, diikuti dengan lima _namja_ dan seorang gadis di belakang. "Wah… tiga baby sedang berkumpul, ya?"

Baekhyun manyun. "Berhenti menyebut kami _baby_, Kkamjong!"

Kkamjong, atau yang lebih dikenal publik sebagai Kai, memang member boyband EXO yang paling sering meledek Luhan, Baekhyun, dan Tao di segala kondisi dan situasi apapun. Luhan ia sebut Baby Deer, Tao disebut Baby Panda–mereka semua memang sering memanggilnya begitu, terakhir Baekhyun disebut Baby Smurft.

"Abaikan saja dia, _Noona_," kata Sehun sambil memeluk Luhan dari belakang. "_Happy Valentine's day, My Deer_."

Luhan membiarkan Sehun bermanja-manja pada dirinya. Sudah menjadi rahasia umum bila Luhan dan Sehun memang dekat. Mereka disebut sebagai HunHan. Tapi yang tidak diketahui publik adalah HunHan _is real_. "Setelah dua puluh tiga jam kau baru mengatakannya, Sehunnie? Kemana saja kau?"

Sehun hanya menggumam dan semakin mengencangkan pelukannya. Ia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di pundak Luhan. Gadis itu hanya bisa menghela napas. Kekasihnya tampak lelah. Pasti karena persiapan comeback EXO beberapa bulan lagi. Ia pun memainkan rambut pirang pucat Sehun.

"Manisnya yang sedang _lovey-dovey_…" sindir Baekhyun.

"Kau iri? Kalau kau mau juga, ayo lakukan bersamaku," kata Chanyeol sambil merentangkan tangannya, siap memeluk Baekhyun.

"Kalau aku tidak mau?" goda Baekhyun.

Di antara mereka semua, yang hubungannya paling _complicated_ ya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Dibilang pacaran, mereka selalu mengelak. Dibilang sahabat, perhatian yang mereka berikan lebih dari teman. Seperti tadi contohnya. Hubungan mereka semakin _complicated_ kalau sudah bertengkar.

"Tadi ramai sekali, ya? Maaf tidak bisa membantu. _Shooting_ kali ini lebih lama dari biasanya," kata Xiumin yang berdiri di samping Chen. " Si _Duizhang_ melakukan banyak sekali kesalahan. Kami harus _retake_ sampai tujuh kali untuk adegan yang sama."

"_Ya_! Kenapa kau malah menyalahkanku begitu, Minseok-_ah_?" tanya Kris tidak terima.

Tao tertawa. "Tidak apa-apa kok, _Eonnie_. Aku juga tidak membantu toko hari ini." Tao nyengir. "Naga ini pasti merepotkan sekali tadi."

"Kenapa kau juga ikut-ikutan, Baby?" tanya Kris sambil mencubit kedua pipi Tao gemas. Gadis itu manyun sambil meringis, membiarkan kekasihnya memperlakukan dia seperti anak kecil.

"Kyungsoo _Noona_ mana?" tanya Kai yang daritadi tidak melihat sosok kekasihnya yang bertubuh mungil, berkulit putih, dan bermata besar.

"Ada apa, Kai?" tanya Kyungsoo yang baru muncul dari dapur. Ia membawa sepiring muffin yang kelihatannya masih hangat, lalu meletakkan di meja depan Tao. "Ini muffin baru buatan kami. Silahkan dicoba. Kalian orang pertama yang memakannya sebelum dijual lusa, lho."

Muffin berwarna kuning terang tersebut langsung ludes, habis tak tersisa, dalam sekali waktu. Rasa manis yang pekat menyerang lidah mereka, namun di tengah-tengah muffin tersebut, mereka bisa merasakan adanya selai berasa asam yang mengimbangi manisnya muffin.

"Aku punya isi strawberry. Kau mau mencobanya, Baekkie?" tanya Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan muffin yang sudah tinggal setengah. Berhubung Baekhyun mendapat yang berisi selai lemon, akhirnya ia memakan punya Chanyeol.

Bukannya itu ciuman tidak langsung? Entahlah. Mereka sudah biasa begitu.

"Yixing mana?" tanya Kris yang daritadi belum melihat batang hidung adiknya.

"Masih di dapur," jawab Kyungsoo. "Kau harus membujuknya untuk berhenti bekerja. Sejak pagi ia terus-terusan membuat kue dan coklat. Aku khawatir kalau nanti dia sakit."

"Biar aku ke sana," kata Junmyen lalu memasuki dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kau itu memang _workaholic,_ ya. Setipe dengan Kris," ucap Junmyeon kala ia melihat Yixing masih berkutat dengan _icing sugar_ membentuk satu figur.

Yixing menoleh, mendapati wajah _angelic_ Junmyeon sedang memandanginya. Ia tersenyum. "Kan aku adiknya. Lagipula ini tinggal sendikit lagi jadi, kok." Yixing kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya. "Kapan sampai?"

"Belum lama," jawab Junmyeon. "Muffin-nya enak. Kenapa tidak dijual hari ini? Pasti yang beli banyak."

"Sebenarnya itu produk gagal. Aku terlalu banyak memasukkan gula di adonannya. Lalu Kyungsoo menyarankan untuk memberikan rasa asam di tengah muffin supaya tidak terlalu manis. Ya… coba-coba berhadiah," canda Yixing. Ia menempelkan hangul dari _icing sugar_ pada kuenya lalu berseru, "Jadi!"

Raut puas terpancar di wajahnya. Ia segera memasukkan kue itu ke dalam kulkas. Lalu kembali ke hadapan Junmyeon dengan jelly berwarna biru laut di tangannya. "Menu baru lagi?" tanya Junmyeon.

Yixing tertawa. "Bukan. Ini hanya modifikasi dari jelly strawberry yang kemarin. Yang ini rasa peppermint. _Not for sale_." Ia menyendokkan jelly itu dan menyuapkannya pada Junmyeon yang sudah membuka mulutnya minta disuapi.

"Lama-lama kau terlihat seperti ilmuan yang senang coba-coba." Junmyeon bisa merasakan rasa manis yang segar di mulutnya. "Dan aku terlihat seperti kelinci percobaanmu."

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau tidak apa-apa." Dengan sendok yang sama Yixing memakan jelly tersebut. Wajah Junmyeon seketika merona.

"Aku mau! Aku belum makan malam ini," kata Junmyeon sedikit mengadu.

"Sama. Aku juga belum," kata Yixing. Ia menghabiskan jelly yang memang sedikit itu. "Ayo cari makan. Yang lain juga pasti sedang sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing."

Yixing memakai jaketnya. Ia dan Junmyeon berjalan melalui pintu samping toko tanpa memberi tahu yang lain. Dengan memberanikan diri, Junmyeon menggandeng tangan Yixing dengan menyelipkan jemarinya di jemari Yixing. Gadis itu tampak tidak keberatan. Ia juga membalas gandengan tangan Junmyeon.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Junmyeon.

"Ramyeon saja. Aku sudah lapar," jawab Yixing karena kebetulan tempat makan terdekat dengan mereka saat ini adalah kedai ramyeon tersebut.

Kedai tersebut sudah hampir tutup ketika mereka datang. Mereka duduk dekat pintu keluar dan memesan dua ramen jumbo. Meski badannya kecil, Yixing punya nafsu makan yang begitu besar.

Junmyeon terkikik melihat Yixing makan dengan lahap. "Kau seperti tidak makan selama setahun, tahu."

"Jadwal makanku hari ini benar-benar kacau. Siang tadi aku hanya makan sepotong cake dan harus kembali membuat kue sambil mengawasi kue yang baru masuk oven," kata Yixing setelah menelan makanannya.

Junmyeon menghentikan acara makannya, lalu menyodorkan mangkuknya ke depan samping Yixing. "Buatmu saja. Kau terlihat sangat kacau."

"Kau juga. Pipimu itu makin kurus dari hari ke hari. Kamu ngapain aja, sih? Latihan militer? Pipimu bahkan lebih tirus dari pipi Sehun," komentar Yixing. Namun Junmyeon tidak mengambil lagi mangkuknya dan malam memperhatikan Yixing makan.

Yixing berinisiatif untuk menyuapi Junmyeon lagi. Dan laki-laki itu benar-benar memakan mie tersebut. "Kau ini senang sekali ya kusuapi?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa?" tanya Junmyeon sambil menerima suapan lagi dari Yixing.

Yixing menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi kau terlihat seperti bocah, bahkan lebih kekanakan daripada Yoogeun, anak tetanggaku."

Dalam waktu singkat, mangkuk Junmyeon sudah kosong. Yixing lalu mulai memakan bagiannya sendiri. Sebenarnya Junmyeon sudah mau menyuapi Yixing, tapi gadis itu menolaknya.

Junmyeon dan Yixing adalah dua manusia yang benar-benar bertolak belakang. Junmyeon akan istirahat ketika ia tahu ia sampai pada batasnya. Sedangkan Yixing akan terus bekerja sampai semuanya tuntas meski ia kelelahan. Junmyeon tipe yang romantis. Sedangkan Yixing cuek, cenderung datar.

Tapi perbedaan yang melengkapi mereka, kan?

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian dari mana?" tanya Tao polos.

Junmyeon dan Yixing yang baru kembali langsung bergabung dengan yang lain. "Habis makan."

"_Hyung_, kenapa kau tidak mengajakku? Aku kan juga lapar," kata Chen yang sama seperti Junmyeon, malam ini belum makan. Makanya tadi ia memakan muffin-nya dengan lahap. Xiumin yang kasihan, sampai memberikan muffin bagiannya.

Junmyeon merangkul Yixing. "Takkan kubiarkan kau menghancurkan kencanku," ledek Junmyeon. Yixing memutar matanya sambil menepis tangan Junmyeon.

"Aku mau pulang. Sudah hampir tengah malam," kata Kyungsoo sambil menunjuk jam dinding. "Kalian juga sebaiknya kembali ke _dorm_. Besok kalian pasti latihan lagi, kan?" Perkataan Kyungsoo diangguki oleh yang lainnya.

"Sehunnie, bangun." Luhan menepuk-nepuk pipi Sehun pelan. Namja itu telah tertidur sejak tadi. Dia pasti benar-benar lelah.

"_Noona_, mau kubantu bangunkan si _Maknae_?" tanya Kai dengan senyum evil di wajahnya. Meski sudah merasa tidak enak dengan senyum Kai, Luhan mengangguk saja. Kai lalu menoleh pada Chanyeol yang sedaritadi memang sudah cengar-cengir. "_Hyung_, bantu aku."

Chanyeol mendekat. Ia berdiri di belakang Sehun. "_Hana, dul, set_!"

Jemari Chanyeol dan Kai langsung menyerang leher dan pinggang Sehun, daerah paling sensitif _maknae_ mereka. Sehun langsung bangun sambil berteriak-teriak seperti orang kesetanan.

"_Ya_! Kenapa kalian senang sekali mengerjaiku, hah?" omel Sehun.

"Sudah, sudah. Yixing, aku pulang duluan, ya. Aku pulang, semua!" kata Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya dan berjalan keluar.

Kai mengikuti dari belakang. "_Noona_! Tunggu aku! Biar kuantar pulang!"

"Kau juga, _Ge_. Antarkan Tao pulang. Jangan sampai Heechul _Ahjumma_ tidak merestuimu karena putrinya kau biarkan pulang tengah malam sendirian," kata Yixing. Kadang Kris berpikir, Yixing jauh lebih menyayangi Tao daripada dirinya. Mungkin karena Tao yang paling muda di antara mereka? Bisa jadi.

Akhirnya mereka pulang. Chanyeol, Chen, dan Sehun mengantar Baekhyun, Xiumin, dan Luhan menuju _dorm_ mereka. Lokasi dorm EXO dan si trio penyanyi itu memang berbeda. Kris mengatar Tao. Kai mengantar Kyungsoo. Tinggal Junmyeon yang masih bersama Yixing.

Yixing mengunci pintu, mematikan lampu, lalu keluar melalui pintu belakang bersama Junmyeon. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Flat yang ditempat Yixing tidak terlalu jauh. Hanya berbeda beberapa blok dari tokonya. Karena alasan ini juga, Yixing sering menolak tawaran Junmyeon untuk mengantarnya. Tapi Junmyeon keras kepala dan tetap mengantar Yixing pulang.

"Mau mampir?" tanya Yixing ketia mereka sudah sampai.

Junmyeon menggeleng. "Tidak usah. Aku harus kembali ke dorm." Yixing mengangguk, memaklumi. "Ah ya, pejamkan matamu." Yixing menurut. Ia memjamkan matanya dan merasakan sebuah benda metal dingin mengenai lehernya. "Selesai."

Ketika membuka mata, ia melihat sebuah kalung dengan cincin sebagai bandulnya melingkari lehernya. "Hadiahku di hari Valentine. Sama seperti punyaku." Junmyeon menunjukkan cincin _Cartier_ yang sama dengan bandul di kalung Yixing melingkar di telunjuknya. "Maaf, aku tidak bisa selalu denganmu seperti pasangan kekasih lain."

"_You've done your best_," kata Yixing.

"Jadi, boleh kuminta hadiahku?" Yixing mengangguk. "_Would you be my Valentine_?"

"_I'll always be your Valentine_."

Junmyeon lalu mencium dahi Yixing sebagai ucapan selamat malam.

**~ DONE ~**

**2.079 words**

So, what's the point? Happy Valentine!

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Saturday, February 16, 2013

09.22 A.M.

Published at:

09.36 A.M.

Saturday, February 16, 2013

**My Valentine © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


	2. Chapter 2 : A Jar of Memories

Tao berjalan dengan riang menuju ruang kelasnya di lantai empat. Masih jam lima. Kelasnya dimulai setengah jam lagi. Ada yang berbeda darinya. Sejak tadi pagi, ia sama sekali tidak tersenyum. Wajahnya jadi terlihat menyeramkan dengan tambahan lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya.

Siapa pula yang tidak kesal bisa kekasih sendiri tampak tidak mengingat hari sepenting Valentine? Apalagi Valentine adalah tanggal jadi mereka. Hal itu yang dialami Tao.

Ia paham, Kris sibuk mengurusi _comeback_ EXO. Tapi meluangkan waktu barang satu atau dua menit untuk mengiriminya SMS bisa, kan? Nyatanya _namja_ blasteran itu tidak melakukannya.

Saat hendak berbelok memasuki kelasnya, Tao dikejutkan dengan boneka panda raksasa yang menghadangnya. Ia nyaris berteriak kalau saja Taemin yang membawa boneka itu tidak menurunkan boneka yang dipeluknya saat itu.

"Kau mengagetkanku," kata Tao.

"Maaf." Taemin tersenyum lebar dan menyodorkan boneka itu pada Tao. "Kiriman untukmu. Tadi aku melihatnya ada di salah satu kursi. Kulihat dari suratnya, ini untukmu."

Bukannya mengambil boneka itu dari Taemin, Tao malah mengambil suratnya dan membacanya. Ia tersenyum sendiri membaca sederet tulisan berantakkan khas laki-laki. Kemudian ia melipat kembali surat itu dan mengambil boneka panda tersebut.

"Dari siapa? Pacarmu, ya? Aih… manisnya!" komentar Taemin.

"Ehem." Tao dan Taemin segera menoleh pada seorang namja lanjut usia yang berdiri di depan kelas. "Nona Huang, bisa masuk kelas dan simpan boneka pandamu itu?" tanya Lee _Seosangnim_.

"_Ne, Seosangnim_." Tao segera duduk di pojok kelas dan menaruh boneka pandanya di kursi kosong sebelah.

.

.

.

.

.

_Aku memang tidak romantis. Aku tahu itu._

Happy Valentine & Happy Anniversary_ – Kris_

_p.s. : setelah kuliah, kita bertemu di tempat YiXing_

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production proudly

present…

.

.

.

**A Jar of Memories**

® 2013

.

.

.

"_Ge_, terima kasih ya boneka pandanya," kata Tao.

"Sama-sama," jawab Kris. Ia menggendong boneka panda yang terlampau besar itu di punggungnya. Karena hari ini hari Valentine, ia memberikan sebuah boneka panda untuk Tao. Boneka panda berukuran raksasa itu sengaja ia pesan dari China sejak sebulan lalu.

Mereka berjalan menjauhi halte setelah tadi menaiki bus. Rumah Tao masih jauh. Ya… sekitar lima belas sampai dua puluh menit lagi baru sampai bila berjalan kaki. Suasana malam sama tenangnya dengan air muka Kris. _Leader_ EXO itu sama sekali tidak takut bila ia diikuti fans. Mana ada fans gila yang mengikuti idolanya sampai tengah malam–kecuali _sasaeng_ fans?

Tao tidak langsung masuk ketika mereka sampai di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua bercat coklat muda. Ia membuka tasnya, dan menoydorkan sebuah toples kaca yang diikat dengan pita silver. Di pita tersebut tersangkut secarik kertas bertuliskan "Kris-Tao 1st Anniversary". Dalam toples terdapat gulungan kertas warna-warni, membuat Kris penasaran.

"_Happy Valentine_ dan _Happy first anniversary_!" ucap Tao girang. "Aku sengaja tidak memberimu coklat karena kau tidak suka coklat, dan kau juga pasti mendapat banyak coklat dari fans. Daripada tidak dimakan dan berakhir di perut Kai, lebih baik aku memberimu ini."

Tao kembali memeluk boneka pandanya, sedangkan Kris memutar-mutar toples tersebut. Setelah mengucapkan, "_Jaljayo_!" Tao masuk rumah tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi pada Kris.

Kris belum pulang. Ia memandangi pintu coklat yang sekarang sudah dikunci pemiliknya dari dalam. Ia tersenyum. "Dasar, Baby Panda, dia belum memberikanku ciuman selamat tidur."

Lalu Kris berjalan menuju halte yang tadi untuk kembali ke _dorm_.

.

.

.

.

.

_14 February 20XX_

_Kris Gege menyatakan perasaannya padaku._

.

_20 February 20XX_

_Kencan pertama kami. Menonton drama_ Goong.

.

_9 Maret 20XX_

_Kami bertengkar pertama kalinya._

_._

_11 Maret 20XX_

_Kris _Gege_ meminta maaf._

.

_1 April 20XX_

_EXO debut. Kuharap Kris _Gege_ tidak berubah._

.

_3 April 20XX_

_Kami bertengkar lagi. Kris _Gege_ cemburu padaku dan Sehun._

.

.

.

.

.

Kris baru sampai di _dorm_ sekitar pukul satu setelah mengantar Tao. Ia hanya mencuci mukanya, sikat gigi, berganti baju, lalu duduk di meja makan dan mulai membuka tiap gulungan warna-warni tersebut.

Tao menuliskan kejadian-kejadian penting mereka beserta tanggalnya secara singkat dalam tulisan hanzi mandarin yang rapi. Hal itu membuat Kris cengar-cengir dan larut dalam kegiatannya. Ia bahkan samapi melupakan rasa ngantuknya dan tidak sadar Kai tengah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Itu tulisan apa, sih? Kok aku sama sekali tidak bisa membacanya?" tanya Kai sebal.

Kris menoleh. "Ngapain kamu malam-malam di sini? Bikin kaget orang saja." Dalam hari Kris mensyukuri Tao yang menulis dalam hanzi sehingga hanya ia yang mengerti–atau mungkin juga Chen kalau _namja_ itu melihat hal ini.

"Aku haus, _Hyung_," kata Kai setelah menenggak segelas tinggi air putih. "Dari siapa itu, _Hyung_? Baby Panda, ya?"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Kris balik.

"Dari Baby Panda."

"Ya sudah."

Kai memandangi Kris yang kembali menggulung kertas-kertas itu dengan tatapan _apa-banget-sih_. Percakapan singkat mereka tadi adalah percakapan paling tidak bermutu yang pernah lelaki berkulit tan itu alami bersama Kris.

"Oke, aku tidur duluan." Kai berjalan menuju kamarnya dan Chen. Sebelum masuk kamar dia berbalik. "Ah ya. Jangan sampai kau termakan ucapanmu sendiri yang menyuruh kami untuk tidak telat latihan. _Jaa_!" Kai menutup pintunya.

.

.

.

.

.

"_Hyung_! Kris _Hyung_!" seru Kai pada sosok berambut pirang yang masih melingkar dalam balutan selimut. "Aish… Nih orang tidur nggak sadar diri, ya?" Ia menggelengkan kepalanya lalu keluar dari kamar Kris menuju ruang makan dan duduk di sebelah Sehun.

"Kris _Hyung_ mana?" tanya Junmyeon. Lelaki berwajah angelic itu menaruh semangkuk sereal di meja makan, lalu duduk dan menuangkan susu dingin ke mangkuknya.

"Bagi dong, _Hyung_," kata Sehun yang membuat sarapan. Tanpa menunggu jawaban Junmyeon, Sehun menarik mangkuk Junmyeon ke depan wajahnya dan mulai memakannya. Junmyeon hanya bisa menghela napas.

"Kau tahu sendiri _Hyung_, bagaimana susahnya Kris _Hyung_ bangun tidur," keluh Kai. Ia juga mengambil sendok lalu ikut memakan sereal Junmyeon bersama Sehun. Dasar _duo maknae_.

"Chanyeol-_ah_, bisa kau bangunkan Kris?" tanya Junmyeon.

Chanyeol buru-buru mengambil handuk. "Aku mau mandi." Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi begitu Chen keluar. Lelaki tertinggi kedua setelah Kris di EXO itu memang paling malas membangunkan leader mereka.

Ralat. Sepertinya semua member EXO paling malas membangunkan Kris karena _namja_ itu paling susah dibangunkan. Butuh lebih dari sepuluh menit untuk membangunkan Kris. Dan lima _namja_ itu lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan sepuluh menit mereka untuk sarapan daripada membangunkan Kris. Biar saja si naga jadi-jadian itu yang kena marah manager.

Chen mendudukkan dirinya di samping Junmyeon. Ia mengambil gelas, mengisinya dengan susu, lalu mengambil selembar roti dan mencelupkannya pada susu. Junmyeon sudah membuat semangkuk sereal lagi untuknya sendiri. Kali ini ia tidak akan berbagi pada dua _dongsaeng_ terkecil mereka.

"Ah, ya! Chen!" seru Kai memanggil Chen tanpa embel-embel _Hyung_. Toh meskipun dipakai _namja_ berkebangsaan Korea tapi lama tinggal di China itu tidak akan peduli. "Kemarin aku melihat Kris _Hyung_ membaca kertas. Sepertinya ditulis dalam _hanzi_." Kai berlari menuju kamar Kris dan kembali dengan toples beling yang ia lihat kemarin malam. "Tolong artikan untukku."

"Untukku juga!" imbuh Sehun yang juga penasaran meski tidak tahu apa-apa.

Chen terlihat ragu. "Tidak apa-apa?"

"Sudah cepat!" desak Kai yang berdiri di samping Chen.

Junmyeon sama penasarannya dengan Sehun, jadinya ia tidak berkomentar apa-apa dan ikut-ikutan melihat sederet tulisan yang sama sekali tidak bisa ia baca. Ia menunggu Chen mengartikannya satu-satu.

Chen menghela napas pasrah. Sebenarnya ia takut melakukan hal ini, apalagi yang ia lakukan mengenai properti _leader_ mereka yang bukan hanya digambarkan memiliki kekuatan terbang seperti naga, tapi dalam kehidupan sehari-harinya memang seperti naga.

Ia membuka tutupnya. Di balik tutup tertulis sederet _hanzi_. Chen mengartikannya.

"Harapanku untuk Kris _Gege_. Satu, _Gege_ tidak melupakan tanggal jadian kami. Kedua, _Gege_ tidak datang terlambat saat kencan kami. Ketiga, Kris _Gege_ selalu menjaga kesehatannya. Keempat–"

"Keempat, kalian semua dihukum!" sebuah suara ngebass yang sama sekali bukan milik Chen menginterupsi kegiatan Chen. Semua langsung menengok ke sumber suara. Kris dengan wajah datar tapi menyimpan seribu satu emosi berdiri di belakang Chen.

Mereka tercekat kaget. Tatapan Kris seakan ingin menguliti mereka saat ini juga. Kalau saja tatapan Kris sama seperti tatapan Medusa, Junmyeon, Sehun, Kai, dan Chen pasti sudah menjadi batu saat ini. Kris menunjukkan seringai mematikan.

"Sudah puas membacanya, Kim Junmyeon, Kim Jong Dae, Kim Jong In, dan Oh Sehun?" Senyum di wajahnya semakin terlihat menyeramkan. "Jong In, jangan harap kau bisa bertemu Kyungsoo dengan bebas setelah ini. Kau juga, Junmyeon. Aku tidak mengijinkan kau bertemu dengan Yixing. Melihatnya pun tidak."

Junmyeon menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Yixing adalah tipe adik perempuan yang menurut dengan kakaknya sekaligus tipe manusia yang bisa iseng kapanpun otaknya sedang "bermasalah". Junmyeon sudah bisa menebak, Yixing pasti akan menuruti kata-kata Kris setelah ini. Ya. Nikmati saja kehidupanmu selama beberapa minggu kedepan tanpa mendengar atau bertemu Yixing, Kim Junmyeon.

"Dan kau Oh Sehun. Kau tidak boleh beli _bubble tea_ lagi!"

Mata Sehun membulat. "_Ya_! _Hyung_! Kau kejam! _Bubble tea_ itu seperti nasi untukku! Sehari tanpa _bubble tea_ rasanya ada yang kurang!"

"Tidak ada penolakan!" ucap Kris tegas. Sehun mehrong ke Kris, dan Kris balas menjitaknya sehingga sang _real maknae_ itu meringis kesakitan sambil manyun dan memegangi kepalanya.

"Tunggu!" seru Kai. "Kenapa kau tidak menghukum Chen? Kan dia yang membacakannya!"

"Karena sudah pasti kau yang memaksanya, Kai. JANGAN NGELES!"

**~ DONE ~**

**1.479 words**

Berarkhir dengan gaje. Okesip.

Sign,

Uchiha Kazuma Big Tomat

Finished at:

Wednesday, February 20, 2013

00.48 A.M.

Published at:

Wednesday, February 20, 2013

04.40 P.M.

**A Jar of Memories © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


End file.
